The present invention relates to a method for depositing a plasma polymer layer onto usage surfaces made of enamel, glass, glass ceramic or metal, which is characterized in that the application of the surface coating takes place in the atmospheric pressure plasma.
The present invention further relates to domestic articles, the surface of which, made of enamel, glass, glass ceramic or metal, has been coated using the aforementioned method.